Harry esta celoso
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Harry siempre había sido un hombre abierto de mente. Siempre apoyaba a sus hijos pero como todo padre jamás estaría preparado para la frase que le soltó su hija menor: "papá… tengo novio". Su princesita, su niñita ¡tiene novio!. ¿Quién podría ser el desgraciado? Regalo para Tlahcuilo-Yatziri. ¡Feliz cumpleaños mega atrasado! Su cumple fue en octubre.


**Y estoy de vuelta. ¿Cuantas historias he subido en menos de una semana? Ni yo lo se si alguien lo sabe que que me comente**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos _**_Samfj_**_ quien me beteo esta historia :D Porque sin su ayuda no hubiera podido subirla :D_

_Dedicado a todas mis Scoroses queridas…en especial a __**Tlahcuilo-Yatziri** para quien fue escrita por su cumpleaños igual me tarde en subirla, porque hace poco pude terminar de escribiarla… ella ama el Huly espero que te guste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños mega atrasado! Su cumple fue en octubre._

* * *

_**Harry esta celoso.**_

Harry siempre había sido un hombre abierto de mente. Siempre apoyaba a sus hijos pero como todo padre jamás estaría preparado para la frase que le soltó su hija menor: "papá… tengo novio". Su princesita, su niñita ¡tiene novio!. ¿Quién podría ser el desgraciado? ¿Quién? mejor sería que susodicho se cuidara porque ser novio de la hija de Harry Potter le saldría caro ¡muy caro!

— Harry ¿estás bien? —indagó su esposa que se había sentado junto a él en el sofá.

—Sí, si Ginny lo estoy— respondió tratando de ser convincente.

—Estas medio ido desde que Lily mencionó que tenia novio. ¿No estarás celoso?

Harry suspiró para luego rodar los ojos.

—Estás loca mujer— hablo con seguridad— ¿yo celoso?

—Harry, amor—comenzó Ginny con dulzura—Lily tiene 17 años es normal que tenga novio. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—¿Cómo que no? Tengo qué, ¡estamos hablando de mi princesa! nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

A Ginny le pareció estar hablando con una versión pelinegra de Ron, en lugar de su esposo. No podía creer lo que él había dicho: ¿Lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Qué pasaría si supiera que el "desgraciado" estuviera cerca? ¿y más de lo que podía imaginar?

—Sonaste como Ron…—soltó Ginny—debes entender que Lilu ya es una mujer y que seguro al chico que escogió es el mejor para ella.

"_Si Harry supiera quién es el novio de Lily pensaría otra cosa"_pensó Ginny. Pero eso no podría comentarlo en voz alta debido que ella en teoría no debía saber quién era el novio de su hija porque se había enterado por accidente.

—¿Sabes con quien sale Lily? — preguntó el pelinegro.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—No lo sé Harry. Ella no me lo ha comentado pero debe ser un chico muy importante. Iré a hablar con ella, si eso te deja tranquilo.

Ginny se levantó del sofá y salió del salón rumbo a la habitación de su hija

* * *

—Lily ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó Ginny.

Lily que estaba revisando las cartas que su novio le había escrito esa mañana no podía creer como habían terminado las cosas entre ella y él. Contra todo pronóstico se había enamorado y siguiendo el ejemplo de su prima y una de sus mejores amigas había terminado amando a quien no debía. Pero él la hacía feliz, nadie más que él la entendía. Y por eso amaba perdidamente a Hugo Weasley.

—Si mamá… ahora te abro—gritó Lily desde el otro lado._**  
**_  
De pronto la puerta se abrió permitiéndole el acceso a Ginny.

—¿Mi papá está enojado? — preguntó Lily

Ambas pelirrojas, tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez, se sentaron en la cama de Lily para poder hablar más cómodas. Lily siempre había confiado mucho en su madre pero temía por su reacción si confesaba que estaba enamorada de su primo.

—Mamá ¡me enamoré de quien no debía!— confesó la menor de los Potter y se tapó la cara con sus manos "como diciendo que estaba desesperada"— ¡Mi papá pondrá el grito en el cielo!

Ginny sabía a lo que se refería su hija. Ella no tenía inconveniente en que ellos salieran pero sabía que su hermano y su esposo se molestarían muchísimo. Ginny que fingió ignorar quien era pregunto:

—¿Quién es?

Lily se sonrojó.

— Me enamoré de Hugo. Traté que no pasara, traté de olvidarlo incluso traté de alejarlo de mi vida pero él se negaba a irse y fue cuando me di cuenta que él me quería de la misma manera… ¡Mi tío se querrá morir! ¡Y mi papá matará a Hugo!

—¿Él es tu novio?

Lily asintió.

—Sé que es una locura pero tanto tiempo viviendo juntos, compartiendo con él es que me di cuenta que era lo que quería en un chico. Cuando lo descubrí me sentí fatal. ¡Es inmoral! ¡Es… incorrecto!_**  
**_  
Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Pequeña uno no puede escoger de quien enamorase. Yo cuando me enamoré de tu padre era menor que tú. No sabía cómo pero él me hacía sentir completa. Y si Hugo te hace sentir así es el indicado.

Lily sonrió débilmente.

—¿Mi papá lo aceptará?

Ginny dudo.

—Yo creo que sí, él siempre querrá tu felicidad. ¿Planean decirle?

* * *

En la mañana del sábado se reunirían como todos los sábados en la casa de los abuelos Weasley para compartir un fin de semana en familia, en donde sería un escenario perfecto para confesar todo. La mejor opción era un lugar concurrido donde su padre y su tío deberían comportarse como los adultos que eran.

—¿Nerviosa? — indagó Hugo cuando la vio llegar.

Lily asintió. Ella se moría por besarlo pero sería algo peligroso, estaban a la vista de todos. ¿Y si le daba un beso rápido?

—Lilu ¿por qué tía Ginny me mira tanto?

Lily suspiró.

—Lo sabe

—¿Se lo dijiste? — indagó Hugo

La pelirroja asintió y él la arrastró lo más disimuladamente posible a una alacena de la Madriguera para hablar con más calma.

—¿Estás enojado?

Ambos chicos estaban algo apretados en aquella alacena pero no parecía incomodarles mucho.

—Lilu jamás podría enojarme contigo.

Hugo acercó más a Lily hacia él, como si eso fuera posible, por el espacio reducido estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Y sin dudas ni titubeos la beso de lleno en los labios. De pronto sintieron un ruido que los separo provocando que se alejaran de golpe y abrieran los ojos casi a la parar. El padre de Lily miraba la escena algo confuso y molesto a la vez. Lo único que quería Harry era tomar una de las galletas que hacia su suegra pero luego de ver semejante escena había perdido el apetito.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —preguntó Harry mientras sacaba a los dos chicos de la alacena—Lily ¿y tu novio?

Lily tomó la mano de Hugo buscando el valor que no sentía.

—Yo soy su novio— soltó Hugo de repente. Su novia quedo impresionada con su confesión. Sin duda hubiera sido un gran Gryffindor.

—¿Qué dijiste ahijado? —preguntó Harry presionado al chico.

A Hugo la pregunta de su padrino lo asustó. ¿Tenía que llamarlo así? Vez que lo hacía era porque lo que había dicho no le gustaba y nuevamente busco el valor que ya no sentía:

—Que yo soy el novio de Lily. La amo, la adoro y la protegeré como nunca lo hice con otra.

Harry estaba dudoso si aceptar lo que su ahijado le decía. Por un lado, sabía que Hugo era el indicado para su hija. Pero ¿esconderse para besarse de esa manera? ¡Y peor aun! ¡Se escondían! ¿Podría ser qué ellos dos…? se estremecía y ni siquiera lo había terminado de pensar.

—¿Hace cuanto?

Harry y los pequeños se encaminaron hacia el jardín de la Madriguera.

—Hace unos meses. ¿Estás enojado?—habló Hugo

"¿Estas enojado?" qué clase de pregunta era esa.

* * *

Tanto su hija como su ahijado estaban sonrojados y con la cabeza agachada. Estaban algo avergonzados porque era algo muy incomodo que su padre le atrapara besando a su novio y las cosas empeoraban si se trataba de su primo.

—¿Qué sucede Harry? —indagó Ron nunca había visto tan molesto a Harry.

—Que Hugo o Lily te lo expliquen.

Ginny miró con desaprobación a Harry. ¡Se estaba comportando como un idiota! Ni que fuera su hermano Ron.

Todos los miembros de la familia Weasley miraban a los pequeños algo confusos y Hugo cansado que lo miraran tanto beso a Lily en los labios dejando a todos aun más confusos y su abuela Molly casi con ataque.

—¿A eso te refieres? — preguntó Ron cuando se acerco a los tres

Harry asintió.

—Creo que los pequeños supieron ocultarlo muy bien.

—¿No te molesta?

Ron negó la cabeza y Hugo se ubico al lado de su padre.

—Ron ¿comprendes la situación? — preguntó Harry.

Lily miraba a su padre un poco decepcionada, esperaba de todos esa reacción menos de él. Él era su padre. ¡Él siempre querría su felicidad! Excepto ahora ¿Tanto le afectaba que su hija menor saliera con su sobrino?

—Era obvio que pasaría— seguía Ron— además ¿quién mejor que tu ahijado?

Harry se estaba sintiendo cada vez más confuso.

— Y podrías verlo como que estamos a mano— le dijo Ron.

Todos estallaron en risa incluyendo los involucrados menos Harry. Todos habían entendido lo que había querido decir Ron. Él le había quitado a su hermanita menor. Años después el destino haría que el hijo de su mejor amigo (y cuñado) le quitara a su pequeña princesa. Y si Hugo hacia feliz a su niñita tendría que aceptarlo. Pero que su ahijado la besara o que incluso pudiera llegar a tocarla lo perturbaba. Ese día Harry había aprendido dos cosas: que jamás volvería a abrir una alacena y que no había nadie mejor que Hugo para su hija pero si le hacía algo lo pagaría así fuera Hugo o el heredero de Merlín.

**_—Fin—_**

* * *

_**¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?**_

**¡Reviews plis!**

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**¡Nos vemos en la próxima! (Pronto, pronto en uno dias publicare el regalo de mi AI ¡20 llega luego!)**_

_**KariiHoney**_


End file.
